


How The Owl Falls

by theberries



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Deaf Character, M/M, Trans Character, characters and ships will update as they appear, transboku and deafaka what more could u ask for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5987443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theberries/pseuds/theberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto has always thrown himself into obsession at the drop of a hat. This has led to some good (volleyball at seven years old, baking cookies, owls) and some bad (trying to learn all he can about the Roman empire the night before a Japanese history exam, that one baseball anime, owls), but, he thinks, maybe it's actually one of his best qualities. Akaashi is worth the sleepless nights spent trying to learn a whole new language, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if u r curious about who is what and who knows who, read this: daisug.tumblr.com/post/140314659798  
> you dont need to to read the story, but i dont tend to say things outright, so if ur curious, u should check it out

The first time he sees him, he doesn't notice him at all. Bokuto's used to there being random people he doesn't know in his shared apartment. His roommates, Kuroo and Oikawa, have people over all the time and he's so used to there being at least one extra person there at all times (this being said, it's usually Kenma or Iwaizumi, but not always). He doesn't pay too much attention to the two figures perched on the couch, watching some American show with the subtitles on, as he hobbles into the kitchen in a desperate search for fucking anything that'll dull the pain in his back. 

After retrieving the necessary amount of ibuprofen (a.k.a. the maximum dose), five bottles of ice water, and a hot water bottle, he wanders back in the direction of his room. This pass through the living room, however, he does actually stop to think about who the fuck is on his couch. He can only see a head of short black hair and a head of wispy gray hair and he has to stop and really dig around in his brain to come up with a guess on the identities of his guests. Gray hair could be Lev, but if it was him, he would've already made his presence known. Who else had gray fucking hair? When his gray haired guest turns slightly to the side, Bokuto spots a mole right under his eye and oh, yeah, Sugawara, Daichi's boyfriend, that makes sense. 

He watches Suga reach over and tap the other person on the shoulder before raising his hands and starts to move them in seemingly random motions. When he stops, the other person starts moving his hands, too. Even given the profile view of his second mystery guest, he still can't place him, but damn if he isn't pretty as hell. 

They go back and forth for a minute or so motioning to each other before it dawns on Bokuto that he must seem creepy as fuck just standing there watching them. 

He quickly scurries off back into his room to drop off his collection of various bottles of water before quickly darting back into the hall to inspect Kuroo and Oikawa's room to see if either are home. He checks Kuroo's room first and finds it void of life (and proper cleanliness). Oikawa's room is alive with music, so Bokuto knocks gently on the door a few times. His roommate opens the door after a moment in a state of undress and an eyebrow raised. 

"Who's in the living room?" Bokuto asks before Oikawa can make some snarky comment. 

Oikawa shrugs. "Just some friends, why?" he leers, leaning forward on the doorframe just slightly with a grin starting to form on his face. "Want me to introduce you?" 

Bokuto returns the shrug with one of his own. "Sure, I guess, it doesn't really matter." Oikawa's face falls with a huff before he closes the door in Bokuto's face. Bokuto sticks his tongue out at the door before turning tail and retreating back into the safety of his own room. 

\- 

The second time he sees him, he's standing in his kitchen, alone, rooting through the cabinets. Bokuto freezes in the doorway when he realises it's neither Oikawa or Kuroo. He doesn't really know what to do. The stranger doesn't notice Bokuto at all so he clears his throat as loudly as he can. 

Nothing. After almost a minute of silence, he repeats the action with more force behind it. Again, nothing. The stranger seems to finally find a glass and turns his search to the fridge. Bokuto coughs, loudly. Nothing. The stranger manages to find a cartoon of milk and starts to unscrew the cap before his eyes fall on the expiration date. They widen incredibly before he slowly lowers it back down and into the fridge as if it were nuclear. 

"Hey, who are you?" Bokuto finally gives in and says. 

... Nothing. 

Okay, that's strange. Bokuto can get the not hearing him pathetically try to get his attention through non articulate means, but he knows for a fact he spoke loud enough for the stranger to hear him. 

"Hey," Bokuto calls again, louder this time. Yet again, he's greeted with silence. 

He purses his lips. He could just go back to his room and tell himself it's no big deal, but by this point, Bokuto's seriously concerned at this dude's lack of awareness of his surroundings. 

Bokuto puffs up his chest a little bit and steels himself for the ultimate form of capturing a person's attention: just walking the fuck up to them and poking them in the shoulder. Just as he takes his first step, however, the stranger finally turns and notices Bokuto. He doesn't look any surprised to see him at all and cocks his head to the side in a silent question. 

Bokuto opens his mouth to ask who this dude is, but it saved from actual speech by Oikawa, who floats into the room with an "Aka-chan! Sorry to keep you waiting!" Oikawa throws himself on the man, who stiffens significantly, before gently shrugging Oikawa off of him. Aka-chan (????? who the fuck) glances between Oikawa and Bokuto before raising his hand to chest height and starts making motions again. Oikawa just nods exasperatedly with a sigh. Soon enough, he's making motions and pointing fingers and shit and Bokuto may be slow on the uptake for... okay most things, but it's nine A.M. and his brain has not started enough to process what is happening in front of him. 

After a minute or so, Oikawa half-turns to him with a wide grin adorning his face. "Boku-chan," Oikawa says in what he must think is a sultry voice, "I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend, Akaashi Keiji!" While he speaks, he continues his hand motions. "Aka-chan and I were just heading out to play a little volleyball, would you like to join us?" 

All the haze left in Bokuto's mind is blasted out in an instant at the mention of volleyball. "Yeah of course! Hell the fuck yeah, okay gimme a second to change, oh man, Akaashi it's nice to meet you, what position do you play, where are we- oh" All words die in Bokuto's throat in an instant as he finally picks up on the panicked expression coating Akaashi's face (that is to say his eyebrows were faintly knit together and his jaw was clenched, but on Akaashi's blank face, it was a drastic change) as he glares at Bokuto's mouth. 

The air holds silent and tense for a moment before Oikawa bursts into giggles. "Boku-chan, oh gosh, you're going to need to slow down for Aka-chan," Oikawa smiles like he knows something Bokuto doesn't (he usually does). 

Bokuto blinks and looks from side to side in confusion before raising an eyebrow in silent question. "Uh, why?" 

"Aka-chan is deaf, so when you speak, you need to be sure to face him and really move your lips with your words," Oikawa finally says. For once, his hands hold themselves as he speaks. When he seems to realise this, he lets out a faint "oh" before turning to Akaashi and moving them quickly. When he stops, Akaashi nods slightly and turns on his heel to walk out into the living room. 

When Oikawa turns back to Bokuto, he's still frozen with a look of confusion painted across his face. Suddenly, it clicks and Bokuto snaps and near shouts "Sign language!" with a look of pride. Oikawa's jaw drops a little while letting out a small "What?" of confusion. 

Bokuto grins and starts to walk back to his room to change, "I just figured out why you where moving your hands so much." All he hears before closing his door is Oikawa completely abandoning his usual fake, high pitch laugh in favor of bending halfway over to laugh like a donkey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so basically:  
> 1) i identify so much w boku, so i felt a burning need for trans boku, so if u love me, talk trans boku w me and ill cry and propose.  
> 2) this fic is mildly inspired by Silence Is Golden by wittyy_name, which i read years ago and i had always read fics w only abled characters before reading it so shout out to fourteen year old, homestuck obsessed me for reading that fic cos if i had never read it i would never have been smacked across the face in the middle of government class like a week or so ago at the sudden thought of deaf akaashi (and thus, never would have nearly had a break down while trying to learn about the justice system of america because i was so overwhelmed about deaf aka)  
> 3) i have p severe attention span problems, so this is totally unedited and unbeta'd so im rlly sorry if there's an spelling or grammar mistakes or if i just randomly change tense in the middle of a sentence  
> 4) im daisug on tumblr hmu  
> i think that's about it, sorry for rambling ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh


	2. Chapter 2

The court they end up at is nothing special. It's just a general public court with no built-in pole holes (heh) for any nets, but they aren't the first to arrive. With Suga holding the poles up and Daichi heaving a sandbag on each of the metal plates at the bottom of them, they make a reasonably decent little volleyball court. 

When they approach, Suga catches sight before Daichi does. 

"Hey, look who showed up!" Suga calls with a wave. Oikawa responds with his usual high pitch greetings and Akaashi with a small salute. Bokuto just scoops up Suga and starts rattling off pleasantries. 

Konoha and Sarukui show up right as they're finishing the court lines with some pink chalk. 

"Alright, 's this all we're gonna have today?" Konoha says with a clap and raised eyebrows after about five minutes of waiting. 

"Apparently," Suga sighs, "Okay, so a three on three. Who will keep score?" After a beat, Sarukui rolls his eyes and raises his hand with a small grin. Suga smiles faintly at him with the ghost of a "thank you" on his lips. 

Bokuto, Akaashi, and Konoha end up on one side with Suga, Daichi, and Oikawa on the other. Bokuto didn't really think about the technicalities of playing with Akaashi at first, but it became apparent that there was a little bit of a communication barrier very quickly. 

Bokuto is used to being the loudest player on the court and used to just shouting for a toss rather than relying on other means of communication. 

After the fourth missed spike, however, they seem to fall into a fairly comfortable rhythm and actually start scoring. Instead of just shouting for a toss while running, Bokuto lifts his hand in the air (he still yells, just for the hell of it, though). 

At 17 - 12, it becomes even more apparent to Bokuto that Akaashi was made for him. Honestly, it's a miracle Bokuto has ever scored a single point in his life without Akaashi involved in it and Bokuto's seeing stars with every success. There's a small high that runs through him when he sees Akaashi smirk at the other side of the net or nods his head in appreciation of Bokuto's successful spike. 

At 23 - 14, Oikawa looks as if he's close to popping the ball they brought. Bokuto is now near-tackling Akaashi with every point while whooping loudly. To be fair, Konoha has scored 12 of the points, but details, details. 

At 25 - 19, Oikawa demands a team mix up. The second set starts with Daichi, Akaashi, and Sarukui on one side and Bokuto, Oikawa, and Konoha on the other. Suga takes up score keeping after suffering through Sarukui's pout during the break between sets, but doesn't look all that unhappy to be doing it. 

Bokuto's side barely wins the second set (25 - 23) and they continue to play for only three sets more before six out of seven are lying panting on the ground. The seventh is bouncing around above Akaashi's head, attempting to babble about the setter's skills, but needing to poke his cheek every minute when his eyes slip closed. 

Akaashi looks as if he's close to popping Bokuto's head when Daichi finally seperates them. He and Bokuto set about putting up the makeshift court until Bokuto gets bored and starts drawing on the blacktop with the aforementioned pink chalk. 

He's halfway through his ultimate masterpiece (an owl) when Oikawa announces he and Akaashi are heading out, and Bokuto better get his ass up if he wants a ride home. 

"But I'm not done yet," he pouts, attempting his best puppy look. 

Oikawa is nowhere near convinced (if that convinced him after a year and some of living with Bokuto, he'd be a dead man) and shrugs with a sharp grin before holding his elbow out for Akaashi. Akaashi takes it delicately as they say their goodbyes and turn to head out. 

Bokuto hastily throws his own goodbyes his friends' way as he rushes to catch up with the pair after quickly scribbling the finishing touches of his owl (and taking a picture of course). They're signing to each other next to the car when Bokuto approaches them. A gleeful smirk lights up Oikawa's face as he signs. It perfectly counters the look of dread in Akaashi's eyes as he watches Oikawa carefully. 

"Uh," Bokuto says intelligently upon reaching the car. 

Oikawa spins and seems to light up even further (if that is even possible), "So get this Boku-chan," he pauses as Akaashi bats Oikawa's hand petulantly, "Aka-chan can't go home right now 'cause they're doing some work on the gas pipes in his building, so he's going to hang with you for a bit at our place!" 

Bokuto is immediately suspicious. If he's learned anything from living with Oikawa, it's that everything said in his stupid fake sugary voice is something to proceed with caution with. "What do you mean hang with me? What about you?" 

"Oh, well, Iwa-chan needs me to help set up for a party, so it'll just be you and Aka-chan until Tetsu-chan gets home," Oikawa's eyes turn to slits and Bokuto's not sure how someone that's so usually cute and pleasant looking can look so much like a demonic pixie at times like this. 

Akaashi seems to share his setiment as he regards Oikawa warily. 

"Okay, sure," Bokuto makes sure to drag his vowels as he squints at Oikawa in what he hopes looks suspicious, intimidating, and totally cool. 

Unfortunately for Bokuto, he just kind of looks like a sleepy owl and it makes Oikawa snort a small laugh before turning and slipping into his car. "Come on, it'll be fun!" 

\- 

It's not fun. Bokuto decides this almost immediately. It really didn't occur to him to ask Oikawa how he was supposed to communicate with Akaashi beforehand, but now it's painfully apparent that this is A Problem and Bokuto cannot function like this holy shit. 

Talking has always been one of those things Bokuto is just Good At. He just is and it's something he does all the fucking time. It's just, y'know, harder when the person you're trying to talk to cannot hear a word you're saying and cannot reply back. 

Bokuto has been seated next to Akaashi in silence for twelve and a half minutes watching that American show he saw last time Akaashi was over. He hasn't been paying attention. He really should go take a fucking shower or something, because he fucking stinks and Akaashi may be deaf, but he can still smell (or could he? Bokuto doesn't actually know but he wagers Akaashi can probably smell). 

How does he excuse himself? Should he? What if Akaashi gets thirsty and can't tell Bokuto and then he DIES because Bokuto doesn't get him water because he doesn't know he's thirsty? What if Akaashi has to pee and he can't find the toilet and Bokuto can't tell him where it is and he DIES (of like, his bladder exploding maybe? Bokuto has felt like his bladder has nearly burst before, but what does he know)? 

He glances at Akaashi through the corner of his eye and sees his focus is entirely on the TV. After another five minutes (and thirteen seconds) of staring blankly at the screen and contemplating all the horrible ways the day could end, a small notepad is shoved in his face and oh yeah that makes a lot of sense for him to communicate through written word when there's no one around that knows sign. Bokuto totally knew that. He totally thought that first instead of, y'know, horrible shit. Sure. 

" _Are you alright? You look uncomfortable_ ," it reads and Bokuto breaks into a sweat. He forces a smile and huffs a small laugh. He tries to make a grab for the pad, but Akaashi pulls it back a little with a shake of his head and taps his lips with the side of his index finger (his other fingers are kind of stuck out a little from his face and Bokuto thinks it looks funny, but just ignores that thought for now). 

"Uh, well," he turns to face Akaashi better, remembering what Oikawa said before, "I was just... thinking about... showering." Nice one, Bo, that was great. That sounded awesome. That's totally a casual dude thing to say. Sure. Oscar winning. Fuck. 

Akaashi pauses to write on the pad again before holding it up once more, " _You can shower now if you want, it's fine with me_." 

"You sure?" Bokuto asks, cocking his head, "Do you wanna shower?" 

" _I'm alright, thank you though, Bokuto-san_." 

Bokuto starts to smile, before it catches on a snort and he's just grinning stupidly now. "Did you really just _write_ '-san'? Why?" A faint pink showers the tops of Akaashi's ears. He quickly glances away before hastily scribbling something down on the pad again. 

" _Just go shower_." 

"Alright, alright," Bokuto says, still grinning, as he heaves himself up from the couch. He opens his mouth to tell Akaashi to shout if he needs him before realising that's probably not the right thing to say. 

Akaashi has turned his attention back to the show when Bokuto slips into the only bathroom in the apartment. He's eagerly awaiting his shower now that he's not worried about literally everything else. He's sweaty everywhere and he knows his sports bra is going to be literal, honest, real life hell to peel off and he's just praising which fucking god gave him enough good judgement to make the right choice of not just saying fuck it and going to play in his binder. That would have been like hell's hell for the extra crusty shit people. 

The hot water feels fucking heavenly on his achey muscles. He hasn't really played too much volleyball since starting university. Everyone pegged him as someone that would play in college and eventually go pro, given how good he is, but he decided to say fuck it and just not do that. He really liked math, though, so his fuck it led to a major in applied mathematics. 

Given that neither of his roommates would be home for like ten years, he cranked the heat and just sat at the bottom of the tub for a solid ten minutes. It felt good as fuck and Bokuto was really happy he decided to have this shower because damn was it nice as fuck. 

After what felt like fifteen minutes in the shower (it was actually forty-five), Bokuto finally decided to get the fuck out and venture back into society. 

He's pulling on a tank top and some sweat pants when he realises his problem. Usually, he just hangs out around the house without his binder on. It's itchy and it hurts and Oikawa and Kuroo already know he was trans, so it really doesn't matter, but Akaashi doesn't know. Bokuto isn't necessarily scared of other people knowing, mind you, he just isn't keen on too many people knowing. 

After about a minute of deliberation (really five minutes), he decides to struggle his sports bra back on and threw one of Kuroo's shirts over it (Bokuto is like eighty three percent sure it's clean, given that it was his pile of clothes to change into, but with Kuroo, it's never for certain). Usually Kuroo's shirts fit him tight and long, but he managed to score a really worn out shirt, so it's just baggy all around for once. 

When he finally emerges from the bathroom, Akaashi is hunched over the coffee table in the living room with the TV off. Upon closer inspection, Bokuto sees papers spread out in front of him. A note on the back of the couch is waiting for him. 

" _I decided to work on a bit of homework, if that's alright with you_." 

Bokuto shoves the note into a pocket of his sweats as he rounds the side of the couch and gets a better view of Akaashi and his work. Akaashi seems to see him as he plops down beside him, but only acknowledges him with a small nod before going back at it. 

After a minute or so of watching Akaashi read something, Bokuto leans over and taps him on the shoulder. "Whatcha workin' on?" 

Akaashi starts for his pad, before just grabbing the page he's been staring at for a while now and gives it to Bokuto. Ah ha, it's numbers shit. Bokuto is ace at numbers shit. He tells Akaashi this immediately, too, with an eloquent, "Hey, this is my shit!" 

This time, Akaashi does grab his notepad, " _Do you understand these concepts?_ " 

Bokuto nods with a self-confident grin on his face, "Hell yeah I do, do you need help?" 

Akaashi's eyes look pleading and it's the most emotion Bokuto has seen on Akaashi's face thus far. He's also rubbing his palm in circles on his chest, and Bokuto doesn't know much in the way of sign, but he can tell it's the sign for "please." 

Bokuto cracks his knuckles dramatically, "You came to the right man, my dude."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, this is totally unproofread or edited or anything. i wrote this while sick as fuck w bronchitis so this is probably shit, but fuck it. also bo is a lil bit of a bro in this, but eh hes a bro in my heart too so it's aight. also how the fuck do u end chapters????? i dont fucking know i wrote this a 3 am i dont know jack shit   
> ((*cough cough* btw, comments fuel my writing process *winks*))


	3. Chapter 3

They spend twenty minutes on Akaashi's homework until Bokuto just Can Not Handle It anymore and demands a break. It's one of the downsides of math (the only one): sitting for long periods of time. 

He's actually glad Akaashi can't hear when he pops his back and it makes a series of sick sounds that he's grossed out by, but slightly proud of. Akaashi only pops his neck and scans the work they've done as Bokuto jumps up from his seat and announces he needs a drink. 

When he returns with a water for Akaashi and a cream soda for himself, he Does Not want to return to the work. He loves it, of course, (he made it his major, come on) but he wants to talk to Akaashi and learn more about him. 

To be honest, Bokuto wants to ask him about his deafness, but he's not really sure he can do that. He tries to think about it from the perspective of someone asking about his own transness, but he's always been fairly open and willing to have discussions with strangers about it. He's not so sure Akaashi's so open, though. 

"Hey," he taps Akaashi's shoulder and speaks again once he knows he has his attention, "Did Oikawa learn sign language for you?" He's been curious about this as well, given that he's always thought Oikawa's stupid selfish. 

Akaashi grabs a loose leaf of paper from their pile to write on, " _No, actually, he has a cousin, who's mute, who taught him._ " 

Yeah, that makes sense, "What about Suga?" 

Akaashi smiles shyly at that, " _He did, actually._ " 

Wow, okay, Bokuto needs to hang out with Suga more if he's that nice. A voice in the back of his head tells him he should probably learn some, too, so he can talk to Akaashi without needing a piece of paper. He stares holes into Akaashi's thigh for a moment before another question pops into his head. "How can you read lips? I've always been so bad at it," he drags the 'o' in 'so' dramatically. 

Akaashi sighs with a grin tugging at his lips, " _I've had a lifetime of practice and a knack for guessing._ " 

Bokuto sucks his lower lip into his mouth to naw on. He wants to ask, but he doesn't know if he should. Akaashi _seems_ alright-ish with the subject, but he really doesn't want to fuck up. Fuck it. "So, you've been deaf your whole life?" Akaashi freezes for a moment. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I totally get it, dude, it's chill if you don't want to, we can talk about other shit if you want, it's-" Akaashi cuts him off with one hand on his shoulder and the other with all fingers stuck out and his thumb seperated that he closes together just before touching his mouth. Bokuto may be slow, but he understands when he's being told to shut his trap. 

Akaashi turns and grabs a new sheet of paper and writes for a solid five minutes before shoving it in Bokuto's face. " _I was born deaf. I've been learning sign and lip reading my whole life. Yes, I've tried hearing aids, I just prefer to do without them. Yes, I do know how to speak, no I will not speak on command. No, it doesn't bother me. No, I don't wish to gain hearing._ " His face is tight and closed off. Bokuto should Not have asked. That was a Mistake. 

From Akaashi's words, Bokuto can very easily tell that Akaashi has been asked all these questions before and Bokuto feels really bad for being curious, but he's always been told he needs to think a second longer before speaking. He looks up at Akaashi with what he prides himself on being the best puppy-dog (baby owl) eyes anyone has ever seen. He thinks they work a little, as the steel in Akaashi's eyes fade a fraction. 

"I'm sorry for asking," Bokuto murmurs. He starts to add that he was just curious, but bites it back, knowing that it's just an excuse. 

Akaashi holds for a moment longer, before breaking with a sigh and relaxing slightly into the couch. 

The air is still tense and Bokuto is determined to fix it. He taps Akaashi on the shoulder again, "Do you wanna know a secret about me?" 

Akaashi blinks before mouthing the word 'sure'. Bokuto probably shouldn't do this, but he wants Akaashi to feel less pressured and attacked and making smart decisions has never been his thing. 

"I was born a girl," he says quietly. He expects a real reaction from Akaashi, but all he gets is a nod after a few breaths of silence. He huffs a laugh, "That's it? No reaction?" 

Akaashi pauses before scratching into the back of the paper, " _I wasn't expecting it, but I am familiar with the concept. A good friend of mine is also transgender._ " 

Bokuto barks a sharp laugh and grins, "Nice! Okay, well you told me about you and I told you about me, so we're good, right?" 

A soft smile fades slowly onto Akaashi's face, " _Yes, Bokuto-san, we're good._ " 

"Again with the -san! You don't need to write it!" 

" _Habit._ " 

\- 

"Dude, that doesn't make sense," Kuroo laughs, slamming his cup down on the table. 

Bokuto groans from between his arms and into the wood. A plate of noodles is set down gently in front of him. Kenma smiles softly from across the table as he sits. "I don't think it was that dumb of you, Koutarou." 

"Thank you, Kenma, you're my new best friend!" Bokuto sits up quickly and grabs his fork to dig in. 

"Na it was kinda dumb, dude," Kuroo cackles. Bokuto pouts into his pasta. 

"I just didn't want him to feel like I thought he was weird or something, I don't know, man, okay it was pretty dumb." 

"It's understandable," Kenma says around a mouthful of his own dinner. "You wanted to relate that he may be different from the norm, but so are you." 

Bokuto smiles slowly. Kuroo may be his best friend, but Kenma has always been one of those people that made him feel just a little lighter. He's observant and smart, and Bokuto admires his quick wit and deadpan humor. 

"It was still probably weird for him though," Kuroo says. 

"I know, but I didn't know what else to say alright," Bokuto flops backwards in his chair. 

"It's alright," Kenma pats his shoulder as he stands and collects the plates, "Want to play some Mario Kart?" 

"You mean, want to get my ass kicked by you two at Mario Kart?" Bokuto grumbles, standing and moving to the living room anyway. 

"It's not our fault you're trash at it," Kuroo smirks, following him. 

"Hey, I didn't grow up with a video game junky like you," Bokuto slumps into the couch as Kuroo moves about setting up the game. 

"Whatcha gon' do," Kuroo shrugs, tossing a controller at Bokuto. 

Kenma glides into the room, still drying his hands with a dishtowel that he deposits on Kuroo's head as he passes him. "Are you going to text him?" he asks. He pulls a hair tie off of Kuroo's wrist to tie up his hair as he speaks. Bokuto bats it out of his hand and pulls him onto the couch beside him to braid his hair. It's gotten down to below his shoulder blades and both Bokuto and Kuroo love styling it for him. 

Bokuto glances the Akaashi's neat handwritten number on the inside of his wrist. He's already added it to his contacts, but he's unwilling to wash it off yet. "I gotta wait. It'll be weird if I text him this soon." 

"So when are you going to do it?" 

"Tomorrow at 4:32 P.M." 

"Seriously, dude?" 

"You're hopeless." 

"Shut the fuck up and start the damn game, you hoes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thisissofuckignbadimsosorry 
> 
> next chpt will be longer and will have bokuto realising things and googling things at 2 am 
> 
> this is rly bad tho im so fuciikign sorry


End file.
